Une rentrée catastrophique ?
by colinelou
Summary: OS concours   Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ?   de LoveLemon-In-Fic  Bella fait sa rentrée à l'université, heureuse de ne plus revoir son pire ennemi Edward, ce qu'elle ignore c'est qu'Edward sera là.
1. Chapter 1

Voici un OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours de LoveLemon-in-Fic : "Comment réussir une bonne rentrée Lémoniaque ? " . (lien pour les infos dans mes favoris et sur mon profil) C'est la première fois que j'écris (si l'on excepte les torchons que j'ai écrit lors de ma scolarité ) avec des consignes précises. Et je me suis dépêchée de la poster avant de changer d'avis et de la garder au fond de mes tiroirs lorsque je lirai celles des autres participantes.

Je remercie Petitewam pour la relecture et son soutien et je vous souhaites bonne lecture. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion ^^

* * *

**-Votre nom ?**

**-Isabella Swan** dis-je poliment.

Je regardais la femme en face de moi. Elle approchait la soixantaine et avait un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Ses cheveux gris coupés dans un carré strict lui donnait un air sévère que son regard gris démentait. Celui-ci semblait si doux. Alors pourquoi cet air blasé ? Peut être avait-elle vu tellement d'étudiants dans ces murs qu'elle avait perdu foi en ce qu'elle croyait en choisissant ce métier. La passion ne l'animait plus, son regard semblait éteint... Serais-je ainsi lorsque comme elle j'aurai eu une longue carrière en tant que professeur, puisque c'était à cela que je me destinais. J'étais ce qu'il y avait de plus banal dans mes désirs. Avoir un métier qui me plaisait, trouver l'amour de ma vie, avoir des enfants, une jolie maison, une vie heureuse. En gros je ne demande pas la lune même si pour le moment tout ceci me semblait bien lointain.

**-Voici votre emploi du temps, ainsi qu'un plan du campus, je serais votre professeur référent pour tout ce qui concerne l'administratif cependant comme vous n'êtes pas la seule je vous prierais de ne pas me déranger pour rien. Vous aurez cet après-midi votre premier cours avec moi et j'établirais des groupes de niveau en fonction de la composition que vous avez du fournir, et à ma demande, lors de votre inscription. Heureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas moi qui décide des admissions dans cet établissement car sinon bon nombre d'entre vous aurait été recalé.**

Rectification, cette femme n'avait plus la moindre once de douceur dans ses prunelles, faites que je ne devienne pas un jour aussi aigrie qu'elle. Et dire qu'elle serait le professeur avec qui je passerai le plus de temps puisqu'elle enseignait la littérature. J'attendais tellement cette entrée à l'université pour enfin oublier cette ambiance mesquine du lycée, où tout est conditionné selon votre statut social, votre popularité, où tout n'était que pure hypocrisie aussi bien au niveau des élèves, que des enseignants. J'osais espérer qu'ici le mérite prédominait sur le reste. Le fait qu'elle sous entende que je n'avais pas le niveau pour être ici me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. J'avais tellement sacrifié pour pouvoir être admise à Dartmouth l'une des universités les plus sélective du pays et mon père était tellement fier de moi, je ne voulais pas lui faire honte.

L'autre raison pour laquelle j'étais heureuse d'être ici c'est l'éloignement avec mon pire cauchemar, mon ennemi, qui lui, avait été admis à Harvard, j'ai nommé Edward Cullen.

Depuis deux ans maintenant que cette antipathie était née entre nous mais une chose est certaine c'est qu'Edward Cullen me haïssait autant que moi même je le détestais. Il avait fait de ma vie de lycéenne un enfer et fièrement je lui avait rendu coup pour coup. Notre haine allait jusqu'à nos résultats scolaires où durant toute notre scolarité nous nous étions battus pour avoir les meilleurs notes. J'avais fini major de promotion de justesse mais je n'étais pas peu fière d'avoir gagné cette bataille.

**-Avez vous des questions ?** me dit Mlle Frost en articulant exagérément. Elle avait certainement du déjà me poser la question et perdue dans mes pensées je ne l'avais pas entendu

-**Non** bafouillais-je alors que je sentais les rougeurs envahir mon visage. Génial ! Déjà qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas une haute opinion de moi maintenant, elle allait carrément me prendre pour une débile.

-**Très bien nous nous reverrons cet après midi **dit-elle en replongeant son nez dans ses dossiers, manière très agréable de me congédier.

Je sortis et passa les heures suivantes à me repérer sur le campus, récupérer la clé de la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée et que j'allais visiblement partager avec une colocataire qui s'était déjà adjugée la meilleur place dans la chambre, et installer mes maigres affaires. J'espérai que ma colocataire serait sympa même si visiblement, au vu des tonnes de produits de cosmétiques qui avaient envahies la petite salle de bain, n'avait pas le même mode de vie que moi. Après avoir pris vite fait un sandwich, je me dirigeais vers l'amphithéâtre où avait lieu mon premier cours avec Miss frigide en personne. C'était sans compter sur mon sens de l'orientation exceptionnel car je réussi à me perdre et il me fallut bien vingt bonnes minutes afin de trouver ma destination. J'entrais dans l'amphi au moment où la sonnerie finissais de retentir. Tout le monde était déjà installé et le silence régnait dans la pièce.

-**Mademoiselle Swan ! Je suis ravie que vous daignez nous faire grâce de votre présence** dit la voix dédaigneuse de Mlle Frost.

Alors que j'avais espéré pouvoir m'installer discrètement, cent cinquante paire d'yeux étaient maintenant fixées sur moi. Le sang afflua jusqu'à mon visage et je maudissais mes parents de m'avoir pourvu de ce handicap qui s'ajoutait à une longue liste comme mon sens inexistant de l'orientation, où bien mon incapacité à me mouvoir sur une surface plane sans trébucher. Alors que je descendais dans l'amphithéâtre à la recherche d'une place mes yeux croisèrent un regard vert et un sourire narquois.

NON !

Que faisait-il ici ? Il devait être à Harvard, je ne devais plus le revoir. Jamais !

Sous le choc je laissais tomber mon cahier au milieu de l'allée.

**-MADEMOISELLE SWAN ! C'est pour aujourd'hui où demain ?** claqua la voix de Miss frigide.

Je LA hais ! Je LE hais !

Je ramassais vite mes affaires et m'installa à la place vide se trouvant à ma droite et baissa la tête afin de me faire oublier.

-**Salut** me souffla la voix sur ma droite.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma voisine. C'était une jolie fille brune, avec des yeux pleins de bonté et qui comme moi semblait timide.

-**Je m'appelle Angela Weber** chuchota-t-elle tout en surveillant le dragon se situant sur son estrade.

Je lui fit un petit sourire

-**Enchantée, je suis Bella S...**

-**Swan** me coupa t-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle reporta son attention sur la prof et je fis de même.

Miss frigide nous expliqua qu'elle allait nous répartir en cinq groupes en fonction des résultats des compositions que nous lui avions adressé. Il y aura le groupe des irrécupérables, des médiocres, des un peu moins médiocres, des passables et enfin celui dont on peu espérer qu'ils obtiennent la moyenne à l'examen finale.

-**Putain ! Elle porte bien son nom celle-ci** marmonnais-je.

Angela émit un léger ricanement.

Mlle Frost continuait son monologue en nous expliquant ce qu'elle attendait de nous durant notre scolarité ici.

-**En tout cas, il y en a un qui a l'air chaud ici, il te dévore des yeux depuis que tu es rentrée** me chuchota Angela.

Je lançais un regard furtif dans la direction que regardais Angela.

Cullen !

Il me fixait et si ses yeux avaient été des fusils je serais morte à cet instant. Je soutins son regard en murmurant à ma voisine.

-**Aucune chance, je peux te l'assurer**.

Je fixai toujours Cullen, et comme au lycée il était entouré de sa cour. Une horde de filles minaudait autour de lui essayant d'obtenir une miette d'attention. Je pensais qu'ici, les bimbos et autres potiches n'avaient pas leurs places. Pour être admis ici, il fallait un minimum d'intelligence alors comment pouvaient-elles se laisser diriger par leurs hormones.

Putain réfléchit une seconde Bella, Edward Cullen a beau être un connard arrogant il est aussi un foutu fantasme sur pattes.

Finalement Miss frigide nous annonça nos groupes, je me trouvais dans celui « je peux espérer avoir la moyenne » ainsi qu'Angela, ce qui me fit plaisir car elle avait l'air sympathique et j'étais persuadée que nous pourrions devenir amies. Ce qui me plu beaucoup moins, c'est que Cullen faisait parti de mon groupe. Autant noyé dans la masse des cent cinquante élèves, je pouvais l'éviter, autant dans un groupe de trente, cela devenait beaucoup plus difficile.

-**Vous me ferez un devoir pour la semaine prochaine « La façon dont Shakespeare dessine ses personnages féminins est-elle misogyne ? » **nous annonça notre chère professeur.

Avait-on idée de donner un devoir dès le premier jour de cours, cette femme était vraiment sadique. Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans l'amphithéâtre, mais cela ne perturba pas du tout Miss frigide car elle poursuivit.

-**Et pour ce devoir vous serez en binôme.** Elle prit une feuille sur son bureau

-**Swan avec Cullen !**

-**NON !** Criais-je

-**NON !** Entendis-je une voix masculine que je reconnu comme celle de Cullen

Elle releva la tête et eu un sourire cruel, alors que la plupart des élèves nous fixaient alternativement moi et Cullen.

-**Mais je ne vous donne pas le choix, et je vous signale au hasard que tout devoir non rendu dans les temps équivaux à un zéro ce qui serait fort compromettant pour espérer poursuivre vos études ici.**

Comment ai-je pu un instant penser que cette femme ai pu avoir un minimum de gentillesse en elle. Il faut croire que je n'avais aucun don pour la psychologie. Je laissais tomber ma tête sur mon bras posé sur la table devant moi tout en grognant, alors que le dragon continuait d'annoncer la composition des binômes.

-**Tu le connais ?** me souffla Angela

-**C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar !** Marmonnais-je

Je repensais à notre expérience en tant que binôme où par sa faute j'avais subi l'une de mes plus grande honte de ma vie.

_A cause de notre niveau quasiment identique, notre professeur de science M. Banner nous avais mis ensemble, dans le cours de biologie avancé. Ce jour là nous devions pratiquer la dissection d'une grenouille. Lorsque le batracien fut devant nous mon teint devint olivâtre ce qui sembla fortement amuser Edward._

_-Les dames d'abord dit-il en me tendant le scalpel._

_Bien évidement ma fierté m'empêcha de refuser et lorsque la lame perça l'abdomen mou de la grenouille, je fus prise de nausées. Ma maladresse fit le reste, et je ne sais pas comment, mais je réussi à m'entailler le doigt avec le scalpel. Le malaise n'étant pas loin, l'odeur de fer provenant de mon sang me fit perdre conscience. Je me suis réveillée dans les bras d'Edward alors qu'il m'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Le reste ne fut que sarcasmes et moqueries pendant une semaine même si au moment de me réveiller j'avais cru percevoir une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des ses merveilleuses prunelles._

-**Bella, le cours est terminé** m'annonça Angela

Je relevais les yeux et elle me fit un petit sourire. Cette fille était vraiment sympa, nous ne nous connaissions pas et déjà elle se comportait comme une amie.

-**Merci Angela** lui dis-je avec un sourire

Après avoir comparé nos emplois du temps et s'être aperçues que nous avions choisi les mêmes options, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochain cours.

-**Alors tu le connais**, me demanda-t-elle

-**Oui, nous venons du même lycée, et je peux te dire que j'aurais préféré ne l'avoir jamais vu. C'est le mec le plus arrogant, le plus antipathique, le plus rancunier, le plus prétentieux, le plus détestable et j'en passe que je connaisse.**

-**Eh bien, on peut dire que tu n'es pas avare de qualificatifs le concernant** rigola-t-elle

-**Je le hais autant qu'il me hait.**

Elle me regarda intensément comme si elle me sondait

-J**e n'en serais pas aussi sûr** me dit-elle en souriant

alors que j'allais répliquer j'entendis une voix que je connaissais trop bien dans mon dos.

-**Isabella !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, il était le seul à utiliser mon prénom en entier sachant pertinemment que cela m'énervait. Je me retournais et le vis entouré de sa nouvelle cour. La fille qui le collait le plus ressemblait à une poupée siliconée habillée avec une jupe trop courte ainsi qu'un chemisier trop petit pour elle et une sucette en guise de collier. Une sucette ? Comment une nana comme cela avait-elle pu atterrir à Dartmouth. Et la manière qu'elle avait de le coller comme si il était sa chose m'agaçait prodigieusement.

-**Cullen, finalement Harvard n'a pas voulu de toi. Tes parents n'ont pas donné un pot de vin assez conséquent ?** lui dis-je de mon ton le plus dédaigneux.

Je vis un éclair de colère traverser ses yeux mais il se reprit très vite et m'offrit un sourire méprisant.

-**Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir Swan ! Et j'avoue que tu as illuminé ma journée avec ton entrée fracassante** rigola-t-il. **Ahhh Isabella, tu es toujours aussi prompt à te faire remarquer même si ce n'est pas forcément dans le bon sens.**

Aussitôt mon visage devint cramoisi en repensant la honte de mon arrivé. Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille

-**Et il est toujours aussi facile de faire apparaître ses jolies rougeurs sur ton visage.**

Son odeur vint chatouiller mes narines, il sentait terriblement bon et je me sentis comme enivrée. Son souffle glissa le long de me cou et je fus parcouru de frisson. Tentant de reprendre mes esprits je lui dit brusquement.

-**Que veux-tu Cullen ?**

Il me fit son sourire en coin.

-**Comme Miss Frigide, nous a donné ce devoir et que mon emploi du temps est plutôt chargé, et je sais combien cela te perturberai d'avoir un zéro dès ton premier devoir, je suis prêt à sacrifier deux précieuse heures de mon temps pour toi ma chère Isabella.**

Ô comme je le détestais ! Le pire c'est que j'étais coincée, j'aurais très bien pu faire ce devoir seule mais j'étais persuadée que Miss frigide aurait vu que le travail n'était que de moi. Au passage je notais qu'Edward et moi utilisions le même surnom pour notre professeur de littérature.

Je soupirais

-**OK quand ?**

-**Ce soir 20h ici !**

Je ne lui répondit pas et poursuivit mon chemin en direction de mon cours, il verrait bien si ce soir je serais là où pas. Je sentais son regard sur moi et j'étais persuadée qu'il avait ce sourire en coin que je détestais tant, ce sourire qui le rendait si sexy, si dangereux... Il savait que je serais là, il me connaissait trop bien...

Angela me rattrapa

-**Ouahhh c'était quoi ça ?** me dit-elle

-**Edward Cullen** répondis-je en haussant les épaules

-**Non je parle de la tension sexuelle entre vous deux !**

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et la regardais comme si elle venait de sortir de l'asile.

-**Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a rien de plus que il me déteste, je le hais et je vais passer deux heures atroce en sa compagnie.**

-**Attends tu n'as pas vu comme il te regarde ? Et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, j'ai cru que la pétasse qui le colle allait te sauter dessus pour t'arracher les yeux.**

Je repris ma route en secouant la tête. Angela se trompait totalement. Edward Cullen n'était absolument pas intéressé par moi, je n'étais pas son genre de fille et de toute façon il ne m'intéressait pas non plus. Bon OK, il m'est arrivé de fantasmer sur lui, mais c'était toujours inconsciemment. Bella arrête de te mentir ! Tu rêve de sentir son corps contre le tien... Je me fustigeais mentalement.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula plus calmement, nos autres professeurs ne ressemblant pas à un psychopathe en jupon. Après la fin des cours je rentrais chez moi en espérant voir ma colocataire afin de faire connaissance, mais la chambre était vide. Je préparais donc mon sac avec quelques affaires en prévision de notre séance de travail de ce soir, dont les quelques livres de Shakespeare que je possédais. Puis après avoir pris une douche afin d'évacuer la tension de cette journée infernale, me préparais avec soin. Loin de moi l'idée d'essayer de plaire à Cullen, mais si au moins je pouvais éviter ses sarcasmes sur mon look, cela me ferai le plus grand bien. C'est donc vêtu d'un jean, d'une tunique avec un look un peu bohème et de ma paire de botte que je me préparais à sortir quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la table de nuit de ma voisine. Au milieu des emballages de préservatifs déchirés trônait un collier en forme de sucette.

Pas de doute j'étais maudite.

Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria du campus, autant aller vers mon calvaire le ventre plein au moins je n'ajouterai pas à l'ennui que promettait cette soirée, les borborygmes de mon œsophage. A peine avais-je franchi les portes que mon regard se posa sur Lui. Cullen avec Miss sucette collée à ses basques. J'avais la nausée à cette vision. Comment pouvait-il s'afficher avec cette dinde. Et dire que j'allais devoir la supporter pendant une année. Mon estomac se révulsa à cette pensée et je fis demi-tour sans que Cullen ne s'aperçoive de ma présence.

Il était encore tôt mais je n'avais pas le courage de rentrer chez moi au risque de voir la pimbêche débarquer. Aussi, je m'installais sur un petit muret vers notre lieu de rendez-vous et commençais la relecture de Roméo et Juliette. Plongée dans ma lecture je ne vis pas le temps passer, Miss frigide avait beau être une mégère le sujet qu'elle nous avait donné était par contre fort intéressant. Une fois mon livre terminé je regardais l'heure.

20H30 !

Mon livre claqua lorsque je le refermai brusquement. Ce mufle avait osé me poser un lapin. La colère envahi mes veines. Je me relevais brusquement et alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre mon sac deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Il était derrière moi, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps dans mon dos. Je reconnu son odeur avant qu'il ne parle

-**Excuse moi d'être en retard** souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcouru et ma colère redoubla. J'en voulais à mon corps de réagir ainsi dès qu'il était proche de moi. Je me détachais de lui brusquement et allais prendre mon sac quand il me devança et attrapa ma main pour m'entrainer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Sans un mot je le suivis, c'était comme si le contact de sa main sur la mienne avait annihilé tout mon libre arbitre. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible. Nous entrâmes dans une salle et il déposa nos affaires sur une table. Une fois que le contact fut rompu entre nous je repris possession de mon esprit et comme à chaque fois que je me trouvais en face de lui j'usais de sarcasme et d'agressivité.

-**Tu as réussi à te débarrasser de tes sangsues ?**

Il s'installa sur une chaise, posa ses pieds sur la table et ouvrit un paquet de Chamalow ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Comment pouvait-il être aussi à l'aise alors que moi j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-**Serais-tu jalouse par hasard ?** me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-**En quoi devrais-je être jalouse de ses pimbêches ? J'ai d'autres ambitions que celle de passer ma journée à me prosterner devant le « Mâle ».**

**-Finalement tu es aussi misogyne que Shakespeare, vois comment tu traites tes congénères **me nargua-t-il

-**Quoi ? Tu oses me comparer à ces filles ! Et puis si il y a un misogyne ici c'est bien toi, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu te comportes avec elles, tu les utilises comme des objets sexuels puis tu les jettes sans aucune compassion. Si tu aimais réellement les femmes tu n'agirais pas de la sorte** lui crachais-je au visage.

-**C'est bon on le fait ce devoir, j'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi, et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de la passer avec toi **me dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il n'avait pas tord plus vite ce devoir serait fait plus vite je pourrais partir d'ici. Avec un soupir je m'assis près de lui et tira un papier et un crayon.

-**Allons y quels sont tes arguments ? **lui dis-je d'une voix lasse.

-**Pour moi Shakespeare n'était pas misogyne** me lança t-il **donc comme je suis persuadé que tu penses le contraire on a qu'a faire chacun une partie.**

-**Je pense comme toi** dis-je vraiment surprise, la plupart des gens ne voyant pas plus loin que les textes de ses œuvres tel qu'ils sont écrits**. Mais peut être n'ai-je pas les mêmes arguments que toi !**

-**Vas y je t'écoute** dit il avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

-**Je ne pense pas que nous pouvons classer Shakespeare comme, soit un misogyne ou un féministe. D'ailleurs il n'aurait pas compris ces mots avec le sens que nous leurs donnons aujourd'hui. Mais mon opinion est que Shakespeare était loin d'être le misogyne que l'on pouvait trouver dans l'Angleterre élisabéthaine. Il faut considérer Shakespeare dans le contexte de l'époque. Il vivait à l'époque où les femmes étaient généralement considérées comme les propriétés de leurs pères, leurs maris et des dirigeants. Elles se sont mariés en fonction de leurs richesses, propriété, pouvoir et leur position, sans leur permission ou beaucoup de considération pour leurs sentiments. Certes, les parents aimaient leurs filles, mais les coutumes étaient qu'elles devaient apprendre à gérer un ménage, à coudre, peut-être la musique et la danse (en fonction de leur position sociale). En général, elles ne sont pas éduquées, la plupart ne savent ni lire ni écrire.**

Je m'interrompis un instant, Edward semblait fasciné par ce que j'étais en train de dire et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ne le vis pas avec cet air moqueur sur le visage comme il avait constamment avec moi. Il me fit signe de poursuivre.

-**Les femmes qui se sont rebellées ont été considéré comme inhabituelles, souvent non distinguées voir vulgaires, parfois mariables. Bien sûr, il y a eu des exceptions, la reine Elizabeth I étant la principale, mais elles étaient rares. Même dans la profession de Shakespeare, les femmes n'étaient pas autorisées par la loi, à se produire sur la scène publique. **

-**Et pourtant, dans ses pièces, Shakespeare a écrit de nombreux personnages féminins qui ont été intelligentes, indépendantes, pleines d'esprit, fortes, déterminées, et beaucoup en dehors de la norme** poursuivit Edward. **Il les a présentées alors pas comme des héroïnes juste faibles, jolies, impuissantes a être sauvées par leurs hommes, mais comme des dames fortes, dynamiques, à part entière, prenant souvent le dessus de leurs hommes.**

-**Pense à Béatrice dans "Beaucoup de bruit pour rien" **le coupais-je**, Katherine dans "La Mégère apprivoisée", Rosalind dans "Comme il vous plaira", Viola dans "La Nuit des Rois", Gertrude dans "Hamlet", Cordelia et ses sœurs dans "Le roi Lear », Lady Macbeth, Portia dans "Le Marchand de Venise "et beaucoup plus. Même Juliette, l'héroïne romantique par excellence, n'a pas été, même à l'âge de 14 ans, juste un joli visage fragile, entre elle et Roméo, elle était la partenaire solide, stable, il était l'impulsif, un suggestible. Shakespeare avait une vision de la femme en avance sur son temps. Mais il a écrit à son époque, et l'attitude des autres personnages de ses pièces le reflètent certainement, mais la façon dont il a présenté ses femmes montre clairement qu'il les voyait très différemment de la plupart des gens. Il leurs a donné la puissance et l'indépendance à une époque où la plupart des femmes n'en avaient pas. Il a écrit des femmes "vraies", pas seulement idéalisées, image fantaisiste d'une belle, fragile, dorlotée. Il a écrit des caractères multi-couches avec des vies émotionnelles complexes, leurs motivations et leurs pensées ne faisaient pas d'elles moins que les hommes. Et c'est ce qui a été un incroyable exploit, à cette époque*. **Je m'arrêtais hors d'haleine et je rougis sous le regard d'Edward. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, nous avions réussi à débattre sans nous chamailler, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre, sans sarcasme. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait derrière ce regard mais j'avais la sensation d'avoir un autre Edward devant moi, comme si il s'agissait du vrai Edward, l'ancien Edward. Lentement sa main monta, hésitante, puis replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Elle s'attarda le long de ma joue comme une légère caresse. Je sentais la chaleur de ses doigts laisser un tracé brulant sur ma peau. Et je m'aperçus que je voulais Edward, que je l'avais toujours voulu, et que derrière ma colère permanente envers lui, c'était ma frustration de ne pas l'avoir qui s'exprimait. Devant la puissance de ce sentiment, je me mis a paniquer.

-**Je... Il faut que j'y ailles** bafouillais-je

Ses yeux se noircirent de colère, et son visage repris son air méprisant. Comme un masque songeais-je.

Je récupérais mes affaire en vitesse et me précipita sur la porte. Mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.

-**Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire** dis-je en m'acharnant sur la poignée.

Edward me rejoignit et essaya également d'ouvrir la porte.

-**Elle est verrouillée !** constata-t-il

-**Bravo Sherlock, t'as trouvé ça tout seul** assénais-je

La trêve était terminée.

Il ne me répondit pas et vérifia l'autre porte de la pièce, fermée aussi. Nous étions au rez de chaussée mais les fenêtres étaient grillagées, nous étions coincés.

-**C'est quoi ce délire ? Une sorte de Bizutage ? Je te préviens Cullen si j'apprends que ce plan foireux vient de toi je te le ferais payer** dis-je d'une voix suraiguë.

-**Tais toi, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être coincé avec toi** cracha-t-il en regardant son portable qui n'avait plus de batterie.

-**Oh c'est certain, tu voulais sans doute retrouver ta Miss Sucette !**

-**C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité** gronda-t-il

-**Excuse moi ! mais si dans cette pièce il y a quelqu'un qui baise avec tout ce qui bouge c'est bien toi !** **Eddy ! **lui répliquais-je.

-**Ah oui et tu faisais quoi avec l'indien ? Du tricot peut être... **dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

La rage bouillait en moi, que savait-il de ma relation avec Jacob. Personne n'était au courant qu'il y ai eu quelque chose entre lui et moi.

-**Ça ne te regarde pas criais-je. **

Sous le coup de la colère, j'allais le gifler mais avant que ma main atteigne sa joue, il l'attrapa et me plaqua contre le mur. Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne et ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes. Mon corps qui attendait depuis si longtemps ce moment se plaqua encore plus contre le sien et je répondis à son baiser. D'abord doucement, puis progressivement notre baiser devint plus passionné. J'avais besoin de lui. J'en prenais conscience alors que nos langues se livraient à un étrange ballet. Ma main libre s'agrippa à son cou, il relâcha mon autre main qui se dépêcha de rejoindre sa tignasse rousse si soyeuse. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ma taille, l'une d'elle s'aventura sous ma tunique pour caresser mon dos. Je gémis contre lui au contact de ses mains si douces contre ma peau. Hors d'haleine, il interrompit notre baiser, sa bouche glissant le long de mon cou jusqu'à atteindre la partie si sensible derrière l'oreille. Mon corps était parcouru de frissons et je gémis sous la douceur de ses baisers. Je le sentis sourire sur ma peau. La sensation était grisante. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

Que voulait dire pour lui ce baiser ?

Et ce masque, cette haine qu'il porte envers moi en permanence depuis deux ans que signifiait-elle ?

Il avait toujours le visage niché dans mon cou, son corps était moulé au mien, ses bras me maintenaient fermement contre lui. J'avais envie de me laisser aller, de savourer cet instant mais il fallait que je sache, il me fallait des réponses. Je savais que si il restait des non-dits entre nous, nous finirions par nous détruire.

Finalement cet enfermement serait peut être bénéfique. Quoi qu'il arrive il mettra fin à cette haine malsaine.

-**Pourquoi ?** murmurais-je d'une voix rauque

-**Bella …** sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mon cœur se serra quand je l'entendis m'appeler par mon surnom, cela faisait si longtemps et il l'avait prononcer avec tellement de douceur.

-**Pourquoi ?** répétais-je avec encore moins d'assurance.

Il remonta lentement la tête, son nez frôlait ma peau, et il déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je frissonnais à son contact. Mes sens étaient en train de prendre le pas sur ma raison. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes je l'arrêtais en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche.

-**Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas répondre à ma question ?** lui dis-je d'une voix plus sûre.

Il soupira.

-**Pourquoi quoi ? **

Il avait garder les yeux fermés me bloquant l'accès à ses émotions. Je voulais mes réponses quitte à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Je me dégageais de lui brusquement.

-**POURQUOI QUOI ? TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? **Hurlais-je **POURQUOI CETTE HAINE ENVERS MOI ? POURQUOI CE BAISER ? TU ME DETESTES EDWARD ! ALORS OUI JE NE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEN. JE...**

**-PUTAIN BELLA ! TU VOIS RIEN ! ÇA FAIT TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS QUE JE SUIS DINGUE DE TOI ! MAIS TOI TU AS PIETINE MON COEUR. ALORS OUI IL EST PLUS FACILE DE TE DETESTER QUE DE T'OUBLIER. **

Il me regardait avec tellement de douleur dans les yeux. Cette douleur que j'avais ressenti il y a si longtemps. Comment osait-il reporter la faute sur moi ? C'était lui qui avait joué avec moi, j'allais lui dire que je l'aimais ce soir là et il m'a trahi de la pire des façons. Je l'avais aimé jusqu'à la haine. Et la douleur était si présente à ce moment dans mon cœur que je ne doutais pas de l'aimer encore.

-**Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ce soir là ? **Murmurais-je en m'approchant de lui.

-**Je suis venu, mais je suis reparti quand j'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Jessica** me répondit-il d'une voix dure.

Je fis une grimace en entendant ce prénom. Cette salope qui se disait mon amie.

-**Je ne comprends pas** lui dis-je confuse, je me souvenais avoir appelé Jess ce soir là en attendant Edward mais je l'avais attendu en vain toute la nuit dans la petite clairière.

-**« bien évidement que je me sers de lui, j'aurai tord de m'en priver », ça ne te dit rien Bella** me dit-il avec un ton mauvais

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, tout ce gâchis pour un malentendu.

-**Je ne parlais pas de toi, comment aurais-je pu parler de toi ainsi, je t'aimais...** mes mots se perdaient au milieu de mes sanglots

-**TU MENTS ! J'ai été voir Jessica pour lui demander et elle m'a confirmé que tu parlais de moi** me dit-il d'une voix haineuse

-**TU AS PREFERE LA CROIRE ELLE ! SANS CHERCHER A COMPRENDRE ! TU AS COUCHE AVEC ELLE PAR VENGEANCE !**

J'avais mal, très mal. Je venais de comprendre que la trahison de mon amie avait été prémédité. J'avais perdu Edward à cause d'elle. Et lui n'avait pas eu assez confiance en moi pour croire en nous. Je voyais le visage d'Edward blêmir alors qu'il était en train de réaliser la même chose que moi. Ma vision se troublait à cause de mes larmes. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids comprimait mon cœur, que ma tête allait exploser. Je me sentais comme au bord d'un précipice prête à tomber. Je voulais être seule avec ma détresse mais j'étais enfermée avec Lui. Je reculais pour m'éloigner de lui. Plus je reculais, plus il avançait de sa démarche féline. Je me cognais aux tables, aux chaises et je ne trouvais pas de moyen de m'échapper. Mon dos heurta le mur. Edward se rapprocha encore de moi, il était à quelques centimètres de moi et déjà mon corps réagissait à sa présence. Ses yeux humides plongèrent dans les miens. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux et je refermais les yeux pour prendre pleinement conscience de sa caresse. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur chacun de mes yeux pour effacer les larmes qui perlaient sur mes cils.

-**Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ma Bella** murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Sa bouche descendit le long de mon nez pour y déposer un autre baiser.

-**Je t'ai fais des promesses que j'ai bafoué. J'ai été aveuglé par ma colère et je n'ai pas vu qu'elle me mentait, j'aurai du te faire confiance.**

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes et il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à mon menton où il déposa un nouveau baiser. Puis je le sentis s'agenouiller devant moi ses mains glissant le long de mes côtes pour s'arrêter au niveau de mes hanches. Il releva légèrement ma tunique pour laisser apparaître mon ventre plat, il y déposa ses lèvres et je frissonnais à son contact.

-**Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas, je deviendrai celui que tu voudras. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau.**

Il avait plaqué sa joue contre mon ventre et mes mains caressèrent ses cheveux. Je laissais la magie de ses paroles imprégner mon âme.

Sa voix grave retenti dans la pièce vide lorsqu'il se mit à chanter

**If you want a lover ****

_Si tu veux un amant_

**I'll do anything you ask me to**

_Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas_

**And if you want another kind of love**

_Si tu veux un autre genre d'amour_

**I'll wear a mask for you**

_Je porterai un masque pour toi_

**If you want a partner**

_Si tu veux un partenaire_

**Take my hand**

_Prends ma main_

**Or if you want to strike me down in anger**

_Et si tu veux me frapper parce que tu es en colère_

**Here I stand**

_Je suis là_

**I'm your man**

_Je suis ton homme_

_xxxx  
_

**If you want a boxer**

_Si tu veux un boxeur_

**I will step into the ring for you**

_Je monterai sur le ring pour toi_

**And if you want a doctor**

_Et si tu veux un docteur_

**I'll examine every inch of you**

_J'ausculterai chaque centimètre de ton corps_

**If you want a driver**

_Si tu veux un chauffeur_

**Climb inside**

_Grimpe à l'intérieur_

**Or if you want to take me for a ride**

_Ou si tu veux conduire_

**You know you can**

_Tu sais que tu le peux_

**I'm your man**

_Je suis ton homme_

_xxxx  
_

**Ah, the moon's too bright**

_La lune est trop claire_

**The chain's too tight**

_Les chaînes trop serrées_

**The beast won't go to sleep**

_La bête ne s'endormira pas_

**I've been running through these promises to you**

_J'ai passé en revue toutes les promesses_

**That I made and I could not keep**

_Que je t'ai faites et n'ai pu tenir_

**Ah but a man never got a woman back**

_Mais un homme n'a jamais fait revenir une femme_

**Not by begging on his knees**

_En la suppliant à genoux_

**Or I'd crawl to you baby**

_Sinon je ramperais à toi bébé_

**And I'd fall at your feet**

_Et je tomberais à tes pieds_

**And I'd howl at your beauty**

_Je hurlerais pour ta beauté_

**Like a dog in heat**

_Comme un chien en rut_

**And I'd claw at your heart**

_Et je te grifferais le cœur_

**And I'd tear at your sheet**

_Et je déchirerais tes draps_

**I'd say please, please**

_Et je te dirais s'il te plait, s'il te plait_

**I'm your man**

_Je suis ton homme_

_xxxx  
_

**And if you've got to sleep**

_Si tu dois dormir_

**A moment on the road**

_Un instant sur la route_

**I will steer for you**

_Je prendrais le volant_

**And if you want to work the street alone**

_Si tu veux arpenter seule la rue_

**I'll disappear for you**

_Je disparaîtrai de ta vue_

**If you want a father for your child**

_Si tu veux un père pour ton enfant_

**Or only want to walk with me a while**

_Ou si tu veux juste marcher un instant avec moi_

**Across the sand**

_Sur le sable_

**I'm your man**

_Je suis ton homme _

_xxxx  
_

**If you want a lover**

_Si tu veux un amant_

**I'll do anything you ask me to**

_Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas_

**And if you want another kind of love**

_Si tu veux un autre genre d'amour_

**I'll wear a mask for you**

_Je porterai un masque pour toi_

Les dernières rimes se perdirent dans ses larmes.

Il était en train de me faire de nouvelles promesses.

Aimer au point de sacrifier sa propre volonté à la mienne ! C'était un gage d'affection qui n'a pas de prix...

Lentement je me laissais glisser au sol pour me retrouver au niveau d'Edward, de mes doigts j'essuyais ses larmes.

-**Je ne t'en demande pas autant,** **juste redevenir celui que j'aime **murmurais-je avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Notre baiser était tendre et rempli de promesses d'amour.

-**Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella** murmura-t-il **Si tu savais combien je t'aime.**

**-Montre le moi **chuchotais-je, **sois mon docteur...**

Une lueur de désir s'alluma dans son regard et il m'allongea sur le sol froid. Sa bouche reprit possession de la mienne avec force, ses mains glissèrent sous ma tunique pour rapidement atteindre ma poitrine. Mon corps s'enflamma sous ses caresses.

-**Tu as trop de vêtements pour que je puis t'ausculter correctement** dit il avec un sourire coquin en commençant à retirer ma tunique.

Puis d'un geste précis il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge qui valsa dans la pièce. Ses mains reprirent leur place sur mes seins aussitôt rejointes par ses lèvres. Je gémis sous le plaisir que me procurait sa bouche. Je ne ressentais plus la fraicheur du sol en marbre tellement mon corps était brulant. Je voulais aussi toucher sa peau et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise mais il attrapa mes mains et les maintint au dessus de ma tête.

-**Non laisse moi vénérer ton corps comme il se doit** puis il repartit à l'assaut de mon corps. Rapidement je me retrouvais nue sous les mains expertes d'Edward. Il caressa, embrassa, lécha chaque centimètre de mon corps. Je me laissais guider par mes sens, totalement soumise à la volonté de mon amant. Lorsqu'il pris possession de mon corps je me sentis entière. J'étais de nouveau moi, la Bella qui appartenait à Edward.

La pièce était emplie de nos gémissements, nos corps étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, nos mains étaient soudées l'une à l'autre quand l'orgasme nous saisit alors que nous crions le prénom l'un de l'autre.

Après avoir reprit notre souffle, nous restâmes longtemps l'un contre l'autre à nous dire des mots d'amour, nous caresser, refaire l'amour jusqu'à que notre faible stock de préservatifs soit épuisé. La nuit fut longue, nous avions fini par nous rhabiller, le froid ayant vaincu notre résistance. Nous avions manger les chamalows, même fait le foutu devoir de Miss frigide. Mais surtout nous avions parlé, nous avions décidé de tirer un trait sur notre passé et surtout d'avoir confiance l'un envers l'autre. Nous avions fini par nous endormir l'un contre l'autre, couchés sur des tables pour nous isoler du froid venant du sol.

Je fus réveillée par le bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure. J'étais allongée sur la table, Edward collé contre moi dans mon dos, son bras enserrant ma taille avec possession, nos jambes entrelacées. Dans la salle on pouvait voir les traces de notre nuit. Des feuilles sur lesquelles s'étalaient mon écriture brouillonne et celle plus distinguée d'Edward étaient éparpillées sur une table avec mes livres de Shakespeare, au sol il y avait l'emballage vide de notre paquet de chamalow.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur notre professeur de littérature et du groupe des irrécupérables. Edward se réveilla en sursaut et nous nous redressâmes vivement.

-**Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen, quelle surprise, finalement il semblerait que j'aurai des élèves assidus cette année, mais je n'ai cours avec vous qu'en début d'après-midi** nous dit-elle sur un ton espiègle **ce n'était pas la peine de passer la nuit ici.**

J'étais écarlate, et Edward passait sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée signe de nervosité chez lui. Avec rapidité, je récupérais nos affaires éparpillées sur la tables sous le regard haineux de Miss sucette. Edward m'attrapa la main pour m'entrainer à l'extérieur quand Miss frigide nous interpella. Nous nous retournâmes vers elle.

Elle tenait à la main un emballage de préservatif, que nous avions dû oublier sur le sol.

-**Finalement cette rentrée ne sera peut être pas si catastrophique** dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

* Cette brillante analyse n'est pas de moi mais trouvée lors de mes recherches sur le net, ayant un cursus plutôt scientifique, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le loisir, ni la capacité, d'étudier l'œuvre de Shakespeare, même si cette analyse a éveillé ma curiosité. Je n'ai fait que mettre en forme et vulgariser la traduction pour l'adapter à ma fiction.

** I'm your man de Léonard Cohen


	2. Note

Bonjour, bonjour

Juste une petite note pour vous remercier de vos reviews, car je ne pense pas vous avoir tous remercié, oui car je crois que je peux ajouter à ma longue liste de défauts : le manque d'organisation et je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou non.

Ça fait partie du packaging de la bordélique mais je rappelle que le bordélique est créatif.

Oui oui vous ne savez pas combien il faut être créatif pour justifier le bordel vous environnant …

Bon je crois que je m'éloigne encore du sujet, j'y crois pas je suis même capable de flooder mes propres messages.

Donc je disais donc que je voulais vous remercier et en profiter pour répondre à votre question.

Alors est ce que j'envisage une suite ?

A la base il s'agit d'un OS, One Shot, Une fois... donc à priori pas de suite.

Mais …

Mais …

J'ai bien envie de vous faire non pas une suite mais le point de vue d'Eddy.

Quand à une suite, j'avoue que je n'ai pour le moment pas d'idées pour faire une suite à cette histoire.

Donc un point de vue d'Eddy sera envisageable mais

ben oui il y a encore un mais

donc

Mais … pas tout de suite car je suis du genre à ne me concentrer que sur une seule histoire et actuellement Maux 2 passe, me prends toute mon énergie.

Comment ça faut pas exagérer ?

Si si toute mon énergie car chez moi l'écriture n'est pas inné, et le mot est faible d'ailleurs si je racontais à ma mère que j'écris des histoires (même sans parler des lemons) elle ferait une attaque sur le champs tellement cela est inconcevable. Je disais donc car je me suis encore égarée en route que c'est énormément de travail, notamment sur le remaniement du texte pour que celui-ci soit fluide, et que vous mes quelques lecteurs ne fuyez pas devant mon style abominable.

Voilà il faudra être patient...

Ah une dernière chose, vous savez que cet OS était pour un concours et les votes ont été mis en place donc pour celles et ceux qui souhaite m'encourager vous pouvez faire un clic pour moi sur le forum de Lovelemon in fic

http: / / www . / comment-reussir-une-bonne-rentree-lemoniaque-f75 / votes-et-resumes-des-os-t3944 . Htm#68751

Je vous remercie d'avoir été jusqu'au bout de mes élucubrations

Virginia


End file.
